All of The Stars
by Spartins1988
Summary: After spending two years in prison Johnny Zacchara is finally set free. When he arrives back in Port Charles some people aren't thrilled to see him. But there is one person who is happy to see him and that is Kristina Davis. The two eventually find themselves in a place they never expected they'd be in but soon realize its where they were meant to be all along.
1. Chapter 1

**_This was suppose to be a Jostina one shot but i felt like there was a lot more i could write about so i decided to make it a 5 part story. I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_All of The Stars_**

_I can hear your heart on the radio beat  
>They're playing "Chasing Cars" and I thought of us<br>Back to the time you were lying next to me  
>I looked across and fell in love.<em>

"Did I strike a nerve detective?" Johnny said with a smirk.

Nathan slammed him harder into the door. "Just stay away from Maxie and Lulu alright?"

Nathan let Johnny go. Johnny then straightened his shirt a bit and then ran his hand through his hair to smooth it out. He thought it was cute that Dante brought his new partner along in hopes of scaring him off. Johnny didn't scare easily. Dante should know that by now.

"You know Nathan If I were you I'd be more worried about Spinelli then you are of me. The only reason Maxie and I didn't work out was because of the love she harbored for him."

"Spinelli is living in Portland and is happily dating someone."

"Ah yes Ellie Trout. But if I remember correctly they broke up at least once due to the fact that he couldn't get over Maxie. So I'm just letting you know that if Maxie is going to leave you for anyone its going be Spinelli. Not me." Johnny walked over to the table behind him and picked up his coffee mug and took a sip. "Besides I'm not interested in Maxie." He said eyeing Dante.

"Lulu is off limits." Dante replied.

"Does she know that?"

"Just stay away from my wife!" The Italian yelled.

"No need to yell Dante. I get it. I really do. But you have nothing to worry about though. I'm not really into blondes anymore. Brunettes are more my thing now."

Dante wasn't sure if that comment meant that he wanted to get back with Olivia. It better not have. Maybe Johnny wasn't really over Lulu and was going to make him think he wanted his mother. Either way it turned out Dante would be pissed and Johnny knew that.

"Oh and while you're at it stay away from my mom. She doesn't need scum like you in her life."

"Hey Liv's is a big girl. She can do whatever ever she wants. That includes me."

Dante was fuming. Where the hell did Johnny get off saying shit like that? He's lucky the cop didn't knock his lights out! Now of course Johnny had no interest in Olivia and Lulu but it was fun watching Dante bust at the seams with anger. So if he thought Johnny wanted either one of the ladies then so be it. He'd find out what Johnny really wanted soon enough.

"Speaking of Olivia you know what's kind of funny. I slept with your mother and your wife. "Johnny said with a little chuckle. "God if you only knew the other things I've done. Maybe you wouldn't be so worried about Maxie, Lulu, and your mother." He laughed even more.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"You're the detective. Figure it out."

Just then Nathans phone went off. It was a text from Anna. They were needed at the station.

"That was Anna. Were wanted at the station."

Dante just stood there giving Johnny an evil stare. He wasn't sure if he wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of him or just simply walk out the door.

"Dante."

"Yeah?" He said never taking his eyes off of Johnny.

"We gotta go."

Dante reluctantly followed his partner out of Johnny's penthouse. But before he left he turned around to look back at Johnny.

"If you go anywhere near my wife or mother I'll make sure you end up back in a cell. This time permanently. You have my word on that. "And with that he left.

Johnny wasn't even out of jail twenty four hours and he was already getting threats. Joy. Johnny shut the door to his penthouse and grabbed his cup of coffee and took a seat down on the couch. After sitting down he noticed his cell phone laying on the coffee table in front of him. He thought about calling her since he got out but wasn't sure what to say. He didn't exactly get out of jail legally. And he wasn't sure she'd be too happy about it. Then again if she knew everything that happened maybe she'd be okay with it. But then there was the verbal altercation he just had with Dante a few short moments ago. She'd no doubt be upset with him once she found out about it. But she is also a very forgiving person so it may not be a big issue. Who knows. After what felt like hours of staring at his phone he decided to pick it up and call her. That's when he heard a loud knock at his door.

"Hold on!" Johnny yelled as he got up from the couch.

While he made his way to his door he stared at his phone. He really should call her. She'd be really upset with him if he didn't. When he opened the door his eyes were still glued to his phone and her number that he had now pulled up on his screen. Johnny never noticed who was at the door till they spoke.

"Johnny." They said breathlessly.

Johnny looked up to see who was at his door and it was her. The woman he was just about to call. "Kristina…" Was all he could manage to get out as he was at a loss for words.

Kristina stared at him for a few seconds as her eyes swelled up with tears. Another few moments went by before she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Johnny immediately swooped her up in his arms and spun her around. Kristina started to laugh and cry at the same time. He was finally home. Johnny was home.

"How'd you- how'd you know I'd be here?" Johnny said as he let her go.

Kristina walked over to the couch and took a seat. Johnny quickly followed suit. "Well I heard about everything that happened with Ric. About how he was put into witness protection and then fled early only to be captured by Flukes men and then locked up in a trunk to later be killed. I wanted to call my mom and talk to her about it and see how Ric was doing now that he's back home. But she wasn't answering her cell phone so I called her office and got Diane instead. We got to talking for a few minutes and she mentioned that Julian Jerome confessed to killing Anthony so they had to let you go."

"Are you mad?" Johnny asked.

"Why would I be?"

"Because I lied to get out of prison."

Kristina sighed. "Am I happy that you lied? No. But at the rate things were going you were never going to get out of prison. And the way I see it Julian is better off in jail. After all the grief he caused my family he deserves to rot the rest of his days in there."

"You know if I could have I would have stopped Julian and fluke. I mean I had power in prison but not that kind of power."

The Brunette took her hand and gently placed it on Johnny's cheek. "I know you would have. That's why I love you so much. You'd do anything for me and my family."

Kristina lowered her head and hand as she felt tears fall from her eyes. She didn't want Johnny to see her cry. And she knew she couldn't stop it from happening.

"Hey what's wrong?" Johnny said as he put his hand on her cheek."

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Johnny let his thumb rub up against her cheek bone and could feel some of the tears coming from her eyes. "You're not fine. Something's definitely wrong. You're crying."

"I'm just happy to have you back. I've missed you so much. I mean with my dad in Pentenvillie I couldn't come by to see you for fear he would somehow find out about us. And then I was worried that he would do something to you in prison and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." She said as she started to cry a little harder.

"Baby all that matters now is that I'm free. And the only reason I'm even here, alive and free is because of you. You're the one thing that kept me going in there. I knew I had to survive so I could make it home to you."

Kristina nodded before Johnny pulled her in his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly hoping to get her to stop crying. They stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Feel better now?"

Kristina nodded and wiped her eyes. Johnny always somehow managed to make her feel better. He always knew the right thing to do or say. Kristina watched as Johnny's hand moved up to cup her cheek. She watched as he lovingly looked at her. She hadn't kissed him in weeks. Her lips longed to touch his. And as if John knew he slowly leaned in and captured her lips with his. At first the kiss was sweet and gentle. They both made sure they explored every inch of each other's mouths. But soon they both found that wasn't enough. They wanted more. Kristina started biting on Johnny's lip as she pushed them back on the couch. When they eventually broke apart for air Kristina was found straddling Johnny's waist.

"What do you say we take this up stairs Mrs. Zacchara? "

Kristina giggled. "I'd love too."

Without moving Kristina, Johnny lifted her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

Still giggling and laughing Kristina said. "God you're strong."

"Well there's not much to do in jail except work out. So that's what I've been doing."

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they stopped and Kristina got more serious "It definitely shows." She a said as she ran her fingers painstakingly slow down his chiseled chest.

Johnny growled in a sexual tone. "God what have you done to me woman?"

Before Kristina could respond Johnny roughly captured his lips with hers and hastily got them up the stairs to his room. Once they reached his room he dropped Kristina on his bed. He was about to situate himself on top of her when she forcefully grabbed him and pulled him down and then flipped them over so she was on top. Before Johnny could register what was going on she seized his lips with her own. Kristina bit down hard on Johnny's lower lip causing him to gasp. She then quickly slid her tongue in his open mouth and relentlessly began to attack him. This went on for a few more minutes till Johnny pulled away from Kristina's lips.

"Hey." Johnny said panting. "We haven't had sex in over a month. Don't you want to take things a little slow?"

"No. I've been waiting so long to be with you that there's no way I could handle going slow."

"You sure?"

"Very sure." She said as she ripped open Johnny's shirt.

Johnny let a smile creep across his face as Kristina's hands left his shirt to pull her top off. Her arms crossed over each other and grabbed the hem of her shirt and in one languid motion pulled it off. It was honestly one of the hottest things Johnny's ever seen. The brunette was about to undo the mobster's pants when he flipped them over so he could be on top. He removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. After that he moved himself to the end of the bed as Kristina undid her pants. Once they were unzipped and unbuttoned she lifted her hips up so Johnny could pull her pants off. Soon her pants found their way next to Johnny's shirt. Johnny was about to crawl further up on the bed when Kristina stopped him.

"Wait." Johnny looked at her confused. "Aren't you going to take your pants off?"

Johnny smiled. "Silly me I almost forgot."

Johnny hopped off the bed and quickly undid his belt and tossed it on the floor. He then went to take off his pants. One painful slow leg at a time. Once Johnny's pants were off he took a look at himself and let out a small laugh.

"You know something doesn't seem right here. I'm completely naked." Johnny had gone command that day. "And you still have cloths on."

"Ah yes but I love you like this."

"I know you do but I think it's only fair you be naked as well."

"Hmm." Kristina said as sat up on the bed and made her way closer to Johnny. "I think I can arrange that." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a powerful kiss.

They both fell back on the bed as they continued to kiss. This would be the first time they'd be having sex outside of prison. And Johnny wanted to make it special for Kristina. But not only that, he wanted to make her squirm underneath him. John stopped kissing her lips only to press his to her neck. His hand then snaked down in her panties and he pulled them down as best as he could. He didn't his keep lips on her neck for long as he started to leave a trail of kisses along her body. Johnny then grabbed her hands pinning them to her side. He continued his assault on her body as his mouth traveled further south. When he got to the most sensitive region of her body he stopped kissing her and lifted his head up. But only just enough so he could blow on Kristina's clit. And as he had wanted Kristina squirmed under his grip. Johnny blew on it one more time before completely burying himself between her thighs. Kristina let out a soft moan as Johnny began lapping up the area inside her moist folds.

"God I almost forgot how good you are at this." The skinny brunette whimpered as Johnny hit one of her sweet spots.

Johnny stayed down there a few more moments before Kristina could no longer handle it. She had to have him now because she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to hold back. Especially with the way he was working her lower half.

"Johnny…please. I need you. Bad."

Johnny lifted his head up and licked his lips. "As bad as I want you baby?"

"Hmm."

Johnny smiled as he moved his head away from her thighs. He then got on his knees and positioned himself near her entrance. Once he eased himself in her he rested the weight of his body on his elbows as to not crush Kristina. At first his thrusts were slow. They hadn't been together in over a month and Johnny wanted to savor the moment a little. But when he felt Kristina bucking her hips forward he knew that she'd rather go faster.

"Faster?" He asked.

"Please."

Johnny did what Kristina wanted and picked up the pace. When he did she let out a big moan. God was it sexy when she moaned Johnny thought.

Kristina's moans got increasingly louder. "Johnny I'm gonna- Ahh!"

Before Kristina could finish what she was about to say she let out another moan. This one the loudest yet. She then dug her nails into his back as they both could feel her walls clenching around Johnny's member.

Johnny closed his eyes and moaned. "God. Already?"

Still coming down from her orgasm Kristina just nodded her head. Johnny was close to his but definitely not that close. And he'd be damned if Kristina wasn't going to come with him. That's when his thrust became fast and erratic.

"Johnny…"

"So close." He rasped out.

Kristina started moaning again as he hit the spongy area inside her vagina. They both were so close to finding their release. They just needed a few more thrusts. Helping them get closer Kristina thrusted her hips in time with Johnny's. And then it happened. A few seconds later they both came, loudly yelling each other's names. Johnny stayed inside Kristina for a moment while he calmed down from his orgasmic high. When he felt calm enough he slowly pulled out of Kristina and then laid down next to her.

"Better than our first time?"

"No." She said as she tried to catch her breath. "But it is a close second."

Nothing could compare to the night they had sex for the first time. After they had made love Kristina was lying next him. She looked over at the older man and that's when it hit her. She was in love with Johnny. And before she could even process her feelings toward him Johnny had pulled her into his arms and told her he loved her. It was the perfect moment. She couldn't have dreamt of anything better than what happened that day. She would never forget it and nothing could ever top it. And she had a feeling that's exactly how Johnny felt about their first time together.

"You know I still can't believe you were able to get Pentenvillie to agree to congical visits."

"Well it wasn't easy."

"I was fricken worried that they'd realize that marriage license wasn't real."

Kristina turned to look at Johnny. "Hey Spinelli is very good at what he does. He did it for Sam and Jason so the second time around it was like a cake walk."

"Yeah but he had to make one up for us. That's not the same as your sister and Jason's situation."

"Close though."

"Mhmm."

"Plus in doing that I got a new nick name from you." She was referring to him calling her Mrs. Zacchara.

"True. And I do love calling you that."

The two laid there for a moment silently till Kristina decided to bring something up.

"So on my way over I saw Dante coming out of the building. What did he want?"

"Just to tell me that now that I'm free to stay away from his mom and Lulu."

"Well I hope you didn't say anything to piss him off." Johnny turned his head so he didn't have to look at her and Kristina knew what that meant. "What did you say to him?" She sighed.

He looked back at her. "Just basically that Olivia and Lulu can do whatever they want and I won't stop them."

She nodded. "You didn't mention us though did you?"

"No but I did however mention I'm into brunettes now." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh you are, are you?"

"Yes petite, smart gorgeous ones who really knwo how to please a man."

"You know it amazes me how you are with me. I mean I've seen you with a few woman and you never treated any of them like you treat me."

"Well that's because I never loved any of them like I love you."

Kristina beamed from ear to ear before she leaned in and gave Johnny a kiss. They both laid there making out for a few minutes before they stopped because they realized they needed air.

"You know not to ruin this great moment between us and not that I don't love that you're here because I do but aren't you supposed to be interning at a law firm and starting law school soon?"

"If we didn't ruin it by talking about my brother then I doubt this conversation will."

"Good point."

Kristina smiled at Johnny. "I don't start at the firm until the end of the month. And as far as law school I don't start till next fall."

"Okay then so how long will you be staying in Port Charles for?"

Kristina smiled again. "For the foreseeable future." Johnny gave her a puzzled look. "I'll be interning for Diane and attending the PCU law program in the fall. Isn't that great? We can finally be together."

"It's perfect." He said kissing her lips. "But what are you going to do about your apartment near Yale?" He said when he pulled away.

"Well my roommates know someone who can move in as soon as I'm officially moved out. All I really have to do now is find a place to stay In PC and figure out how to move all my stuff. Some of it will fit in my car but not all of it. Like my bed and the piano-"

"You got a piano? Since when?" He said cutting Kristina off.

Kristina looked at him cautiously. "About a year ago. See before Connie died she and Diane had these movers come in and take all your stuff to put in storage. I found out about it and came by the day the movers were taking everything out. I told them I was your girlfriend and was there to get your piano. I asked them if they'd be able to get it to my place and they said they could."

"Oh." Was all Johnny said.

"I didn't tell you about it because at the time we weren't officially together and I didn't want you to be weirded out by it or anything. Plus it's a beautiful piano and I know how much you loved it and I just couldn't bear the thought of it being left to sit in that dark cold storage room to collect dust."

"Well I think it's very sweet that you kept my piano." He honestly admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yes very."

"Well as sweet as it is I don't have a way to get it here." Kristina said as she sat up on her elbows.

"Well you had movers bring it to Yale why not just have movers bring it back here with the rest of your stuff?"

"I don't know why I didn't think about that…" She said a little surprised she couldn't come up with something that simple. "But anyway now that, that's settled what about my living arrangements? Thanks to Julian and the man posing as Luke I don't have a home to go to. And Sam's place is a little crowded now with my mom and Molly staying there. I mean I guess I could find out if I could stay at my dad's since he's not there. But I'd feel weird about it. And I really don't feel liking visiting him at Pentenvillie and asking him. I could always talk to Nikolas. He has plenty of rooms to spare at Wyndermere. But he just got back together with that Britt woman and I don't want to make things more complicated by staying there."

"Hmm well I might be able to help you with your problem if you can help me with mine."

Puzzled she asked. "And what would that be?"

"Well all my stuff is in storage at the moment. So I'd need someone to help me get it all out and then bring it all back here. Plus I'd need help decorating the place. So do you know anyone who'd be willing to help me out?"

"Maybe depends on what they'd be willing to pay."

Johnny thought about what he wanted to say for a second. "Hmm well I'd be willing to let them live here rent free for as long as they wanted. Would they interested in something like that?

"Maybe…"

"There is one stipulation though."

"And what would that be?"

"They'd have to be up for constant sex with me."

"Constant?" Johnny nodded. "Well then I think you have a deal."

"So does that mean you'll move in with me?" He asked hopeful.

"Yes it does. I'd love to move in with you."

Kristina tightly wrapped her arms around Johnny and he in turned wrapped his around hers

"You know it finally feels like all of the stars are lining up perfectly for us."

"Yeah it really does."


	2. Chapter 2

**I loved how much the one shot came out so I decided to make it a 5 part story. :) This means all the parts will be extra long to make it exactly 5 parts. Anyway enjoy :)**

Part 2

When she woke up she could hear footsteps and rustling sounds around her. Still not fully awake she only had it in her to run her right hand along the other side of the bed. That's when she noticed it was empty. Johnny wasn't there.

"Johnny?" She sleepily called out.

"Good morning baby."

"Morning."

Johnny took a seat on the edge of the bed and gently ran his hand along Kristina's hair. She just laid there with her eyes still closed.

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

"Seven? That's too early." She said as she grabbed on to Johnny's free hand and pulled it closer to her.

"Why don't you come back to bed with me?"

"Hmm as tempting as that sounds… " He said as he ran his hand along the side of her body. All she had on was a sheet that covered her naked body. "I have a meeting with Diane this morning and I have to call the movers. Plus I also need to stop by the Star and talk to Lulu about the club." Kristina just nodded. "But I won't be gone long so when I get back we can head up to Yale to get some of your things."

"Sounds good." Kristina yawned.

"Why don't you go back to sleep okay?"

Kristina nodded as Johnny leaned down and gave Kristina's forehead a kiss. When he got up she was still holding on to his hand. Eventually she let go when he started walking away from her.

"Later babes."

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Johnny had already got ahold of the movers and they were set to pick up most of Kristina's things tomorrow morning. He also met with Diane. They had some legal things to sort out which surprisingly enough didn't take all that long to do. Right now he was at the Haunted Star. He grabbed a bottle of bourbon from behind the bar and poured himself a small glass. Just as he was taking a sip Lulu walked in.

"Johnny? What a pleasant surprise. What brings you by?" She said as she stepped into the room.

"I came here to see you and see how this place has been doing since I left."

Lulu nodded as she took a seat at the bar. "Well as you can see not much has changed since you left."

"Yep still looks as good as ever."

Johnny took another small sip of his drink as Lulu watched him.

"Would you care for something to drink?"

"No I'm good thanks."

Johnny nodded. "So I have some news for you."

"Really? What would that be?"

"I just bought back my share of the Haunted Star."

"Wait are you serious?" She said a little shocked.

"Yeah. I have the paper work right here." He said as he pulled it out of his jacket pocket and put it on the table for Lulu to look at.

Lulu picked it up to get a better look. It was the real deal. This meant her and Johnny would be working together again. And she had to admit she was a little excited about it. They did great things with this place when they were partners.

"That's great!"

"Really? I thought you'd hate the idea of working together again."

"Are you kidding me? No way. This place was doing spectacular when we were both running it. I'd love to see the Star alive again."

Johnny let out a sigh of relief. He was sure Lulu was not going to be happy at the idea of having to work alongside him again. And to be honest if she wasn't he wouldn't blame her. But he was sure that if she didn't have a problem with it her husband certainly would.

"Glad you're on board with this but what about Dante?"

"Why would it matter what Dante thinks?"

"Well last week, the day I got back from prison Dante and another detective showed up at my place. They threw some threats my way and his friend tried roughing me up a bit."

Lulu shook her head in dismay. "I can't believe he did that."

"They wanted to make sure I would stay away from you and Maxie. And when I said I didn't want to try and steal you girls from your respective men Dante assumed I wanted to get back with Olivia. Let's just say he wasn't too happy with me."

"God where does he get off? Last time I checked I can hang around anyone I want. You and I are friends and that's not going to change."

"I pretty much told him the same thing."

"God next time I see him… I'm really going to let him have it!"

Just then out of the corner of his eye Mr. Zacchara saw Dante standing on the steps leading to the room him and Lulu were in.

"I think now is your chance."

Lulu got up and turned around to see Dante walking towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Last time I checked I didn't think it was a crime to visit my wife at her place of business. I think the bigger question is why Johnny is here."

Johnny was about to speak when Lulu opened her mouth. "We can talk about that after you tell me why you were at Johnny's place last week with Nathan."

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Johnny told me. And I'm extremely pissed. You may be my husband but you don't get to tell me how I run my life. I mean the way you acted is something a father would do!" Lulu said angrily.

"Look Hon I'm sorry that your upset but Nathan and I just wanted to make sure that he knew that he wasn't welcome around the women we care about." Lulu was about to speak when Dante prevented her from doing so. "Clearly he didn't get the message the first time around. Maybe I need to make it a little more clear." Dante said as he stepped towards Johnny.

Lulu grabbed her husband and made him turn to look at her. "So to get that message across the two of you felt it necessary to come into his home up and rough him up?"

Instead of really answering Lulu's question he just started ranting and raving. When Lulu tried to jump in and say something his rants just got louder. Johnny grabbed his glass of bourbon and took a seat at one of the tables across from the bar. He hoped this would get sorted out soon because he had to be back at the penthouse in a little while to pick up Kristina.

After a few minutes of ranting went by Dante decided to change the subject. "You still didn't tell me why Johnny is here."

"I think I can clear that up for you. I own half of the Haunted Star now."

"Is he for real? Why didn't you fucking tell me this?"

"You really want to go there Dante? You had over a week to tell me about what you and Nathan did. I just found out that Johnny and I are partners again a few minutes ago. And if you had let me get a word in edge wise maybe I could have told you about it. "

"There's no way you're working with him." He turned to look at Johnny.

"There's no way you're working with my wife. It's not a good idea to have his blood money coming through this place" He said looking back at his wife.

"Well what do you expect me to do huh?"

He thought about her question for a brief moment. "Sell your half to  
>Johnny." Dante said matter-o-factly.<p>

"I can't do that. My dad gave me this place."

"It's a simple fix."

"Maybe it is for you but it's not for me. I'm not giving up my half of the boat."

"Come on you can sell it to Tracy or Carly or something. You don't need to be working here with this man." Dante said pointing to Johnny.

"This club has been a part of my family for years. It was given to my mom and dad as a wedding present. And I'm not just going to get rid of it because of some stupid jealousy you have towards Johnny."

Johnny stood up and took a final small sip from his glass. This clearly wasn't going to end anytime soon and he really should be getting back to his girlfriend. "Well as much as I'd like to stay here and listen to you both bicker back and forth I have somewhere that I need to be."

Johnny walked over to Lulu and Dante and of course Dante gave Johnny and evil stare. Surprise, surprise.

"Lulu it was great seeing you again. And I truly am sorry about this."  
>Lulu shook her head.<p>

"Don't worry about it it's not your fault." Johnny nodded. "I'll see you around."

"You got it!"

And with that Johnny walked out of the room. When he got out into the cold fresh air he thought he'd call Kristina and see what she wanted for breakfast. He dialed her number. It took a couple of rings before she answered.

"Hello." She said a little out of breath.

"Hey there Mrs. Zacchara."

She smiled. "You know if you're going to keep calling me that you're going to have to marry me."

He too began to smile. "Dully noted."

"So what's up? Did you get everything that you need to get done, done?"

Johnny made his way onto the docks and set off for Kellys

"I did. I just thought I'd stop by Kellys and get us something for breakfast. What would you like?"

Kristina thought about it for a second. "Just a coffee extra cream extra sugar and a blueberry muffin."

"Okay well I'll get that and I'll be home soon."  
>"See you then babe."<p>

Kristina disconnected the call and proceeded to dry off from the shower she just took. Johnny should be back soon and she wanted to be ready when got there.

**GHGHGHGHGH**

"So how did things go with you and Lulu? Did you get to talk to her?" Kristina said as she popped the last piece of muffin in her mouth.

"Really well. She was completely on board and I was a little worried that she might not be."

Kristina lovingly rubbed Johnny's shoulder. She was really happy things were going his way now that he was home. And things could only get better as time went on. She just knew it.

"I'm really glad that it all worked out."

"Me too. But there was a little problem."

"What problem was that?"

"Your brother showed up. And when he found out Lulu and I would be working together he told her to sell her part of the Haunted Star to me."

Kristina turned to look at him. "Why would he want her to that?"

"You know why. It's because he doesn't like me and is afraid I'll destroy his relationship with Lulu. If he only knew that I was with you now…." He trailed off.

"Then he'd be even more upset then he already is."

Kristina was right. Dante was pretty pissed as it is. If he knew that Johnny was sleeping with his baby sister all hell would break loose and he'd want Johnny's head on a silver platter. And that made him mad. Kristina was a grown woman. She can do what she wants. Johnny was so mad that he almost missed the exit he was supposed to take.

"Hey is everything okay? You almost missed our exit."

Johnny shook his head. "Just thinking about your brother gets me angry. I mean you're an adult now and should be allowed to make your own decisions. But when he finds out that were dating he's going to go ballistic. Plus with your father in jail and him being the oldest he'll think he has to pull rank and but in."

"So let him. It won't sway how I feel about you."

Johnny calmed down a bit. "It won't change how I feel about you either.

Johnny turned to look at Kristina and when he did he was met with a warm smile. Seeing her like that made him feel happy. And being happy caused him to smile. Still beaming Johnny looked back at the road as they continued their trip to Kristina's apartment.

**GHGHGHGHGHGH**

"Kristina!"

As soon as Kristina and Johnny entered the apartment she was pulled into a group hug with her roommates Lena and Rachel.

"Girl we've missed you." Lena said.

"I've missed you guys too." She said as she let go of her friends.  
>"So this must be Johnny." Rachel figured.<p>

'Yes. This Johnny. Johnny these are my roommate's and best friends Lena and Rachel."

"Nice to meet you." He said as he extended his hand to them.

They gladly shook it. They never realized Johnny was this good looking. They never really got to see a picture of him.

"So did you guys just get here? Did you show him the campus yet?" Rachel asked.

"No we just came straight here."

"We should totally give him a tour!" Lena excitedly said.

Kristina looked over at Johnny to see if that'd be something he'd want to do. He just got out of jail and maybe he didn't want to waste his time doing that.

"I'd love to."

"Great let's go!'

Kristina's friends grabbed there things and then everyone left for the Yale campus.

**GHGHGHGHGHGH**

"Last year there were rumors Ed Sheeran was supposed to perform here but he never did. Oh and right here is the law building. It's where they house all the law classes. Me and Kristina were gonna go there next year but then she decided to go PCU back home. But I mean who could blame her for wanting to do that? If I had a guy waiting for me back at home I'd totally be there instead of here." Lena rambled

Johnny looked at Kristina and immediately felt bad. "Please don't tell me you left Yale for me."

"Of course I didn't. With everything going on at home I just felt like I should be there. But having you come home really affirmed my decision."

Johnny gently rubbed her hand that he was holding. "I just don't want you to give up your dreams for me."

She smiled. "I'm not. I'm just getting a chance at another dream. And that's being with you."

**GHGHGHGHGH**

"So this is my room."

Kristina turned on the lights to her bedroom and let Johnny step inside. There wasn't anything special about her room. It was just like any other twenty something year olds bedroom. There was a queen size bed, a decent size TV, two dressers, a vanity, and a small closet with an Ed Sheeran poster on it.

"What do you think?"

"It's nice."

"Not as big as your bedroom I know but it's cozy."

Kristina put her purse and suitcase she had brought with her for packing down by her bed.

"You know it's getting late and there's supposed to be snow coming."

"Mhmmm."

"I was thinking maybe we should stay the night. We have the movers coming in the morning so it'd probably be a good idea to be here when they arrive."

Kristina walked over to her suit case, bent down and opened it up. "I kind of already told Lena and Rachel we'd be staying the night."

Johnny shook his head and let out a small chuckle.

"I figured you might want to stay so I told them we would be. I also- " She went into her bag and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Brought you a change of clothes. I thought you might not want to wear that suit two days in a row."

Johnny walked over to Kristina and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"You thought of everything didn't you?"

"I think I did."

"Well I think that's kind of hot."

Johnny pulled Kristina in for a surprising kiss. It took her a second to realize what was happening but when she did she kissed him back. They stayed like that for a brief moment before they started pulling each other's clothes off. When they were down to their undergarments Kristina shut her door and turned the lights off. Johnny without thinking grabbed Kristina and pulled her towards the bed. He pulled back the covers and they both climbed in. They then started making out and soon Kristina found herself completely naked underneath Johnny. She looked up at him and cupped his cheek as he hovered over her. She had dreamed of this moment so many times when he was in jail. It was the only thing that kept her going. Especially when her father ended up in jail and she realized she might never be able to see Johnny again. Now of course they have had sex since Johnny was released but this was the first time they'd be doing it in her bed. And there was so much she wanted to do. But when you live with other people it's hard.

"Johnny?" She said as her eyes started to tear up with all the emotions that were hitting her.

'What baby?" He asked as he gently ran his hand a long her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Kristina leaned in and passionately kissed Johnny. He eventually ended up biting on her lower lip causing her to moan a little.

"We have to be quiet. I don't want to wake Lena and Rachel." She said after pulling away.

Johnny smiled. "Well I don't know about you but I can be very quiet."

"I can be quiet too."

As a test Johnny let his hand linger over her body till he reached the area above her pelvis. His fingers barely brushed that part of her and it had Kristina letting out a slightly loud moan.

"So what were you saying about being able to be quiet?"

"Well I didn't know you were going to touch one of my special spots."

"Baby if you really promise to be quiet I'll touch all your spots.

Kristina let out a soft groan. This man really knew how to turn her on. She was about to tell Johnny that when she felt him slip past her welt folds. At first his thrusts were slow. He'd pull almost all the way out and then slowly slide back in. It felt like sweet torture. Kristina wanted him to go faster and harder. But she knew if she vocalized it then that would open the floodgates and she'd never be able to stay quiet. Instead to convey what she wanted she used her nails. She dug them into Johnny's back and thrusted her hips forward roughly. Johnny instantly knew what she wanted from him and rammed into her hard. To keep from moaning out she started to bite her lip and continued to dig her fingers deeper into Johnny's back. He in response let out a low growl. Wanting to stay quiet he lowered his head to her neck and started to nibble on it. Kristina then removed her hands from Johnny's backside and tangled them into his luscious jet-black hair. When she felt herself getting close to her release she started to tug hard on Johnny's hair. She had a feeling they wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon. Because she knew one orgasm just wouldn't be enough.

**GHGHGHGHGH**

When Kristina woke up Johnny wasn't in bed with her. She sat up and looked around the room to see he wasn't in her room either. But when she could smell what smelt like pancakes coming from the kitchen she knew where he was. She decided to go out to the kitchen but realized she was naked. She looked around her and the two things she saw first were her underwear and Johnny's white dress shirt. Kristina quickly slipped them on and made her way out into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepyhead." He said when he saw his girlfriend enter the kitchen.

"Morning" She said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Johnny's waist. "Whatcha making?"

"Blueberry pancakes."

"Mhmm that smells so good. I'm beyond starved." She said as went over to one of the cabinets to grab a coffee mug.

"After last night I wouldn't be surprised."

"You made coffee too?" She smiled as she saw a full pot of coffee sitting on the counter.

"Mhmm. Are you surprised?"

"No. Just very pleased."

Once she poured herself a cup of coffee she put it down on the breakfast bar and went back over to Johnny. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and sighed.

"You are officially the best boyfriend ever."

Johnny turned around and wrapped his arms around her neck. "You're just figuring this out now?"

"No I've always known this."

Johnny gave her a smiled before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Get a room!"

They both turned around to see Lena and Rachel standing by the breakfast bar. Talk about embarrassing.

"So who wants pancakes?" Johnny said.

**GHGHGHGHGHGH**

"After unpacking half of those boxes Kelly's was exactly what I needed."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Kristina nodded. "But I think we should start talking about going grocery shopping soon. We only have a few things in the fridge. And I don't know how long you plan on living off of take out."

The couple walked hand in hand as the made there way back to their penthouse. When they reached the docks they unexpectedly ran into  
>Dante and Lulu.<p>

"Shit. "

"Kristina?" Dante said when he noticed her.

"Hi Dante."

"What the hell are you doing here with Johnny Zacchara? And wait shouldn't you be at Yale?"

She sighed. "If you actually called to see how I was doing you'd know that I graduated Yale last summer and I'm moving back here. As for Johnny we just went out to dinner."

"Why would you go to dinner with him?"

Dante couldn't be this clueless could he?

"Hey you don't have to tell him if you don't want to." Johnny said.

"No it's fine. Everyone is going to find out soon enough." Kristina looked up at her brother. "I went to dinner with Johnny because were together."

"You're what?" He yelled.

"You heard me. I'm dating Johnny.

Dante looked like his head was about to explode. His baby sister was dating a crime lord and he was just finding out about it? No this wasn't happening and he was going to put an end to it.

"No you're not."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not dating this man. I won't let you."

Kristina laughed. "I get you're concerned but I'm fine. Really I am. And for the record I don't need you telling me what to do."

"Look Kristina I don't know what Johnny's told you but he's a bad man. I got Lulu to see that and to realize she needs to steer clear of him so I need you to realize that too."

Lulu looked over at her husband and gave him a completely baffled look. When did she ever agree to that? Certainly not in this lifetime. Lulu watched as Kristina walked over to the bench and put her bag down. Johnny followed her, his eyes never leaving lulu and her husband.

"You're not going to let him tell you what to do are you?" Johnny said to his ex.

"Will you shut up?" Dante yelled.

"I mean when did you start letting others control what you can or can't do."

"I'm looking out for Lulu's best interest, Kristina's too." Dante interjected.

"And that means trying to split me and your sister up?"

"Yeah. You are scrum. Just like your fat-sorry grandfather" Dante said with a laugh. "All you Zacchara's are alike. Claudia was a raging lunatic. A big bitch. Nobody cared about her and nobody loved her. She did us all favor when she was killed. You know I guess it's true when they say like mother like son. Because from where I'm standing your just a piece of worthless trash like Claudia. And Kristina would be whole lot better off if she was ridded of you."

Everybody was stunned. They couldn't believe Dante could say something so hurtful. When Kristina looked over at Johnny she could see his eyes start to gloss over with rage. She lovingly put her hand on his shoulder in hopes that it would help calm him down.

"Johnny just forget about it." Kristina said.

"Go ahead say what you want about my family if that's all you got." Johnny really wanted to deck Dante in the face but he'd restrain himself for Kristina. "I think you're just pissed. I mean first you find out that I'm working with your wife and then you find out I'm working your sister."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know you're not too bright for a detective."

"Johnny I know your mad but please don't…"

"I'm working your sister. You know fucking her brains out. And let me tell you she loves it. I leave her begging for me every-"

Before Johnny could finish his sentence Dante punched him in the face causing him to fall back against the bench. He wasn't down for long and retaliated by hitting Dante in the cheek. Before everyone knew it there was an all-out brawl going on.

"Dante stop it!" Lulu yelled.

When that didn't work Kristina and Lulu grabbed onto the men and did their best to pull them apart.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dante?" Kristina shouted.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong is the fact your with this man!"

"Dante now's not the time to do this." Lulu warned.

"Not you too Lulu. Can't you see how vile this man is?"

"What I see is you acting jealous and upset. And instead of keeping your emotions in check you decided it'd be better to say some stuff you damn well know you shouldn't have said and to punch your sister's boyfriend in the face. I mean what you were thinking?"

Dante looked over to Kristina and Johnny. Kristina had her hand running gently along Johnny's cheek.

"Are you okay?" She sweetly asked.

"I'm fine baby."

"Good. We're leaving then." Kristina said to no one in particular.

Kristina grabbed Johnny's hand and her purse and pulled him with her over to the stairs. Before they could leave Lulu walked over to them.

"Guy's I'm really sorry about this."

"Don't worry Lulu it's not your fault. "Johnny said.

Kristina nodded in agreement and with that they both left the docks. Lulu walked over to her husband and gave him a disparaging look.

"He started it you know!"

"Really? So what do you call bringing up Claudia the way you did?"

**GHGHGHGHGHGH**

"So you're not talking to me now?" Johnny said as he shut the door behind him.

Kristina threw her purse on the table. "Did you really need to tell my brother about what we do in the bedroom?"

"I'm sorry it just kind of slipped out."

"Slipped out?" She turned to look at him. "That did not just slip out. He pissed you off so you knew to get back at him you had to tell him something that would boil his blood just like he did yours."

"Of course he pissed me off. The guy is a self-righteous, whiny prick. He purposely said the things he said so I'd blow my top in front of you."

"So if you knew that's what he was doing then why did you engage him?"

"What was I supposed to do? Let him say those things and get away it? I had to fight every fiber of my being not punch him when he brought up Claudia. And I didn't. I didn't for you. But then he came at me and I had to defend myself. I wasn't just going to let him freely hit me."

She got that but why did he have to tell Dante they were sleeping together. Of all the things he could have said did he have to say that one? Kristina walked over to the stairs and turned to look at her boyfriend. "I'm going to take a shower and cool off. Don't even think about joining me."

And with that she went upstairs, leaving Johnny to stew.

**GHGHGHGHGHGH**

Kristina had calmed down a lot since she took her shower. But she just still  
>couldn't believe Johnny would openly discuss their sex life in front of her brother and sister in-law. She was still upset with him but now she was more mortified then anything. Her and Dante weren't that close and even if they were he didn't need to know about her sex life. The brunette walked out of the bathroom and started rummaging through one of the dressers. She decided on one of Johnny's dress shirts. She didn't feel like going through her stuff to find cloths of her own to wear. Once she slipped the shirt on she went into the bathroom and grabbed her hair brush. She then walked into the bathroom and took a seat on the bed.<p>

"Knock knock." Johnny said as he was standing outside his bedroom door.  
>"Can I come in?"<p>

"It's your bedroom. You can do whatever you want." She said as she started to brush her hair.

"Look Kristina just please hear me out okay?"

Kristina looked at him briefly. "Can we just not talk about this right now?"

Kristina went back to brushing her hair. As soon as she was done she placed the brush on the nightstand. Johnny cautiously walked over to the bed and took seat a next to Kristina. That's when he looked down at the shirt she was wearing. It was his and she'd failed to button it up so when she sat up it opened. To Johnny's delight, she was completely naked underneath. Just how he liked her.

His eyes darkened. "Ooooh, baby..."

Kristina made an attempt at closing the shirt but Johnny grabbed her hand and pulled it down to her side. He then slipped his hand inside the opening of the article of clothing and moved his hand across her tan skin.

"So soft….." He involuntarily moaned.

He felt like he couldn't breathe, he wanted her so bad. He needed her so bad. The last time they had sex was last night but that felt like a lifetime for him. His hand moved up to her bare breasts.

"Johnny…"

He rubbed the tips of her breasts causing her to tightly close her eyes. He then leaned down and pulled one into his mouth, while still massaging and teasing the other. His experienced tongue circled her nipple and she let out another soft moan. His lips moved over a bit and kissed the hollow place between her breasts, and then started to move up to her neck. As he began to suck on her supple skin her fingers slid up the nape of his neck and into his hair.

"Kristina, I realize I don't have the best reputation..." He kissed her again and found the place where her thighs met. He wasted no time in pushing his fingers deep into her.

She inhaled and melted back into the pillow.

"I have done a lot of things..." He moved his fingers in and out of her, curving them, touching the spongy spot that she loved having touched. He then let his fingers sit there….buried deep.

Kristina was trying to listen, but she was finding it quite difficult. He was making it difficult. He started to move his fingers inside her once more.

Johnny continued. "A lot of them questionable I know. Mmmm...you feel so perfect baby."

He continued to move his fingers in and out of her, while moving his head to plant kisses all over her exposed chest. Kristina let out a groan.

"I cannot erase the past. But I can tell you how very sorry I am. And that I promise to do better and to be the man that you deserve to be with. "

"Mhmm."

"Just say you won't be mad at me anymore." He said as his thumb found her clit and started to rub it. "I don't like it when you're mad at me."

She didn't want to give in so easily to him, she just couldn't. Kristina was still a little upset with him. But the way he was working her body was driving her nuts. She went from being angry with Johnny one second to then wanting to fuck him senseless the next. How did he manage to do that to her?

"Come on baby. Please don't make me beg."

Oh fuck it.

"I'm not mad at you anymore." She rasped out.

"You really mean it baby?"

"Yes now since I've forgiven you can we please have make up sex?"

Johnny let out a big smile. Man did he love this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**This part is a little on the short side but it's important to the story. I could of lumped it together with some things that i would be doing in part 4 but that part is already going to be really long and I want to keep it as is.**

**Part 3**

"This is nice. Sitting in bed with you, eating breakfast and watching TV."

"It really is. And who would have known you'd turn out to be a great cook." Kristina said.

"Well I have many talents that you don't know about."

"I guess you do. And here I thought the only things you were good at were shooting a gun and pleasuring a woman."

"Oh no I can do many things."

Kristina leaned in close to Johnny and smiled. "Like what?"

"Like what…well let's see I can play the piano. Pretty well I might add. I'm a good driver, an excellent listener, and as you know I'm a fantastic cook."

"Well I have yet to hear you play the piano so I don't know about that one…"

"That's a shame because I'm pretty damn good at. I guess I'll have to show you soon."

Kristina nodded as Johnny leaned in to give her a kiss. Just as there lips touched they both could hear the sound of the doorbell.

"Ugh who could that be?"

"I don't know but I'll get it and find out." Johnny said. '

Johnny jumped out of bed and made his way down stairs to the front door. When he opened the door he was standing face to face with his lawyer.

"Diane what a pleasant surprise. What brings you by?"

"I got some papers that I thought you might like to take a look at. May I come in?"

"Yeah sure of course."

Johnny stepped aside so Diane could enter the penthouse. When she did he shut the door.

"Have a seat."

Diane nodded as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "So I got a call last night from a lawyer in the city. They were going through their files when they came across something from an old client. When they opened it up they found you're name on it. They knew who you were and that I was your attorney so they gave me call about it and then had it brought over this morning," She told Johnny as she pulled a manila folder out of her briefcase and set it on the table.

"Why was my name on it?" Johnny asked as he sat down next to her.

"Apparently it was you're fathers."

"My father? You mean Anthony?"

Diane shook her head. "No. It was Gino's."

"Wait I still don't get it. If it was Gino's then why was my name on it?"

When Kristina could here Diane's voice from down stairs she decided to snoop and see what she and Johnny were talking about. She tip toed out of the bedroom and over to the stairs. Once she was halfway down the stairs she stopped.

"See before Gino died he had some money set aside in an off shore account. And from what his lawyer said he apparently found out about you and wanted to make sure encase anything happened you had money to fall back on."

Johnny picked up the folder and started to skim through it. "Okay so how do I go about obtaining the money?"

"Well you see that's the thing. The only way for you to get the money is for you to be married."

Kristina who was listening to everything they were saying let out a loud gasp. She tried to sneak off but before she could go back up to the bedroom Johnny and Diane turned around and saw her.

"You know you really have a problem with being able to stay quiet." He said as a small smirk appeared upon his face.

"God I'm sorry. I just heard you guys talking and was curious so I um…"

"Decided to spy on us?"

Kristina nodded. "Sorry."

"What is Kristina doing here?"

Kristina walked down the stairs and made her way over to the couch. Johnny patted the empty spot next to him letting her know she could sit down.

"Kristina and I are dating." Johnny said deciding to not beat around bush.

"Wow um that's uh…wow. Am I the only one who knows about you two?" Diane wondered out loud.

"Dante and lulu know and that's about it." Kristina said.

"I'm sorry but could we go back to the money thing?"

"Right sorry."

"So are you sure there isn't another way I can get the money?"

"Positive." Diane said. "The contract that was drawn up was pretty iron clad. The only way you're going to get anywhere near that money is if you get married."

"Does it happen to say anywhere as to why I need to get married?"

"Unfortunately it doesn't.'

"Wait. Weren't you married to Connie for a while?" Kristina asked.

"I thought about that but since the marriage to Connie was so short we couldn't use it as a way to obtain the money. The papers clearly state that Johnny would have to be married a year or more to get the money."

Johnny couldn't believe it. A man he never met who he thought never knew about him clearly did. And not only that, he had money set aside for him.

"Shoot I just realized I have a meeting to get to. Why don't you keep the files and go through them and if you have any questions call me later."

Johnny nodded as Diane let herself out.

"I thought Tracy took all of Gino's money and embezzled it into ELQ? Wouldn't she of got a hand on that money?"

"Not if it was in an off shore account with my name on it. If we had known about the money at the time it would have gone to me when Gino was killed."

Kristina nodded. "I guess that makes since."

"Yeah."

"So what are you gonna do about all this?"

"Honestly I don't know. I'm really still just trying to process everything."

"Of course I mean this kind of just came out of left field. "

Johnny didn't respond back he just aimlessly stared at the papers in front of him on the coffee table. His girlfriend could tell he didn't really feel like talking about it with her. And that was okay with Kristina.

"I'm sure you really don't feel like talking about this so I won't bring it up again unless you decide you want to talk to me about it."

"Thanks baby."

She nodded. "Well I should probably get ready. I have some papers I have to sign for my internship and then I have to pick some stuff up at the store so I can make a desert for tonight. That way there will be at least something edible for everyone to eat tonight at Sam's." Johnny gave her a smile as she got up from the couch. "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?"

"I think I'm just going to go through these papers Diane gave me."

"Okay." Kristina gave Johnny's lips a kiss before she went off to take her shower.

**GHGHGHGHGH**

"Kristina. What brings you by?"

'I came to sign those papers for the internship."

"Well why don't you take a seat and I'll get them out for you."

Kristina nodded as she walked into Diane's office. When she got over to Diane's desk she took a seat at the chair that was next to it.

"So…you and Johnny. I definitely didn't see that coming." She nervously laughed.

"I know I probably could have told you when we talked on the phone but I didn't know if he wanted you to know."

"It's perfectly all right." She said as she started to go through one of her drawers. "So how is Johnny handling the money situation?"

"I don't know. I mean this is a complete shock to him. But I think once the shock wears off he'll be fine."

Diane took the papers that she got from one of her drawers and laid it on the desk with a pen so Kristina could sign them.

"Well the good thing about this is there is no time table as to when he has to get married."

Kristina nodded. "I just wish I could help him somehow."

Diane knew that all Kristina would have to do in order to help Johnny was to marry him. And then if they stayed married for a year or more he would get the money. But she had a feeling if they got married it wouldn't be just about the money. Well at least on Kristina's end. And she cared about the girl. She was her best friend's daughter. She didn't want her to marry her client just because it would lighten his burden. If they were going to get married she'd want them to do it because they loved each other. But then there was Kristina's mother. Alexis wouldn't want them to be dating let alone get married to each other.

"So when do you plan on telling your mother about Johnny?"

"I'm going over Sam's tonight for dinner so I plan on telling everyone then." She said as she started to sign the papers.

"Well I hope for your sake Alexis doesn't have a coronary when you tell her."

**GHGHGHGHGHGH**

"Hmm that smells good."

"It should there Oreo brownies."

Johnny wrapped his arms tightly around Kristina's waist before he used one of his hands to reach out to grab a brownie. His hand was immediately slapped away.

"Hey what was that for?"

"These are for dinner tonight."

Johnny pouted. "So I don't get one?"

"I'm afraid not."

Johnny lowered his hands on her waist to the spot on Kristina's pelvis that drove her mad. Once he touched it she started to squirm.

"Stop!" She giggled. "I have to be at Sam's in a few and I can't have you getting me all hot and bothered."

"Then give me a brownie and maybe I'll stop."

Kristina took a brownie out of the Tupperware container and the handed it over to Johnny.

"Fine I'll leave you one."

"Thank you baby." He said as he took a bite of the chocolaty desert. "So are you sure you don't want me to come with you tonight?"

Kristina grabbed her coat from the couch and put it on. "No I think it's better that they hear I'm dating you from just me."

"Okay. But since I'm not going with you at least let my driver Darrell bring you."

She smiled. "Okay."

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

"Kristina!"

As soon as Kristina walked through the door she was nearly knocked over by her cousin Spencer who gave her a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We bumped into Sam who told us you were back in town and that you'd be coming over for dinner tonight. So she said we should come if we didn't have any plans." Nik said.

Kristina let go of Spencer and walked over to Nikolas and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you did. I missed you guys."

"Kristina there's someone I need you to meet."

Kristina left Nikolas's arms and smiled. Spencer took her hand and dragged her over to the fire place.

"Kristina this Britt. She's going to be my new mother!"

"Hi Britt nice to meet." She said extending her hand. Britt graciously shook it.

"Like wise."

"Britt's an OB. She helps people have babies. Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah it's very cool. In fact I need a new gynecologist now that I'm back in town."

"Well I have an opening Monday at three if you'd like to stop by GH for an exam."

"That'd be great thanks."

Just then Kristina could here footsteps coming from the stairs. When she turned around she could see her mom, her sisters, and Danny coming down the staircase.

"Oh Kristina I'm so happy to have you home!" Alexis said as she hugged her daughter.

Kristina hugged her back and then proceeded to hug the rest of her family. After hugging Sam, Sam went over to the dinner table and picked up her phone and a menu.

"I was thinking we could get pizza. What does everyone want?"

"A BLT pizza sounds really good. I'm starved." Kristina said.

"And don't forget about pepperoni." Molly piped up.

"Since when did you become so gun ho about pizza?"

"So a large pepperoni pizza, a large BLT, and a large Hawaiian."

Kristina saw her mom staring at her waiting for an answer. When she was little she never really was a fan of eating pizza. But now that she had been dating Johnny she found a new appreciation for it.

"I tried it recently and realized how much I liked it."

Once everyone agreed on what to get Sam called the pizza place and placed the order.

"Okay so who wants something to drink? I have wine."

"I'll have a glass. " Kristina said to Sam.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea honey considering you drove over here."

It was just like Alexis to be an over concerned mother. Kristina knew she could tell her mom that she had Johnny's driver bring her by and that she had nothing to worry about but she didn't feel like telling her just yet. She at least wanted to get some food in her before she dropped the Johnny bombshell.

**GHGHGHGHGHGH**

"This probably is the best pizza I've ever had." Kristina said.

This was the second time in two weeks that she had pizza. And it tasted almost as good as the last time she had it. I mean nothing could beat lying in bed naked with Johnny eating pizza.

"So what's new with you Kristina?" Nikolas asked.

She wasn't sure now was a good time to tell them all about Johnny but then again there probably never would be a good time. So she opted to talk about something else before she dove right in about her love life. "Well I'm attending the PCU law program next fall and at the end of the month I start interning with Diane."

"Well that's so great honey." Her mom said.

"And…I have some other news for you if you're interested." Everyone nodded. Here goes nothing. "I'm dating Johnny."

Alexis spit out the wine she was drinking. "You're what?!"

"I'm dating Johnny."

"You mean Johnny Zacchara the one that just got out of jail?"

"Yes that's the one."

Alexis couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way her daughter was going to date a crime lord. Just no way.

"Well then you're going to break up with him. I don't know what he told you so he could get you to go out with him but I'm telling you now that I just won't allow it."

"Mom I'm an adult. You can't tell me what to do anymore. And if memory serves, not too long ago you were dating Julian Jerome and because of it our house got blown up."

"Yeah well that…that is over with. I broke up with Julian months ago." She tried to counter.

"Well great for you but I'm not ending things with Johnny. I love him and nothing you say will tear us apart."

Alexis sighed. "Come one guys help me out here. Tell Kristina what a big mistake she's making."

Everybody looked away from Kristina and Alexis. They felt it wasn't there place to get involved. Kristina had a right to date whoever she wanted to date.

"Come on Sam you have to have an opinion on the matter."

"Mom I honestly think it's none of our business. But if you must know I feel Kristina should do whatever makes her happy. I mean I know how I felt when you interfered in my love life and I hated it. Now granted I don't like Johnny, he gave Jason a lot of grief when he was alive…" Sam paused. "But that has nothing to do with Kristina and her relationship with Johnny. If she wants to be with him I won't stand in her way."

"I agree with Sam. I may not like Johnny but as long as he treats her good and she's happy then who am I to judge her relationship." Nikolas added.

That's when Molly decided to speak up. "Well I for one am thrilled for my sister. I've never seen her this happy. I mean you can see it in her eyes. And if Johnny is the cause of that then I'm more then willing to support the relationship."

**GHGHGHGHGH**

Johnny had spent his night alone watching TV. He had missed a lot of good shows when he was stuck in Pentonvillie and now was his chance to catch up on them. But even though the TV was on Johnny wasn't really paying attention to it. He couldn't stop thinking about his girlfriend. Ever since he found about the money so many things were swirling though his head. At first he thought about the money and his real father. Then he thought about the only way he'd be able to get his hands on the account. And suddenly the money didn't matter anymore. He started thinking about what it would be like if he and Kristina got married and then that became all he could think about. He soon came to realize that all he wanted in this world was her. He wanted her in any way he could have her. He wanted her to be his wife. Johnny just hoped Kristina would want that too. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door open behind him. It was Kristina. She walked into the house and shut the door the behind her.

"Hey baby how was dinner."

"Dinner was great." She said as she leaned down and gave Johnny a big kiss. "Nikolas was there with Britt and Spencer."

"Oh so what was she like?"

"Britt you mean?" Johnny nodded. "She was really nice. And Spencer, he adores her. He already thinks of her as his mom. It's so cute."

Kristina plopped down next to Johnny on the couch and he wrapped his arm around her and planted a kiss on her head. Kristina then took her phone out of her pocket and placed it on her lap. She was going to check her messages when Johnny spoke.

"Did you tell your family about us?"

"I did."

"And…"

"And my mom was pissed. She doesn't want me dating you. As far as the rest of the family goes the only one who is completely on board with us being together is Molly.

"Just Molly?"

"Yep. I mean Sam and Nikolas weren't too happy either but they basically said that they won't judge me on being with you. So the only people who have problems with us right now is Dante and my mom. "

"Don't forget your dad. When he finds out he'll have Shawn come after me."

"Let him. I don't care what he or anyone else thinks. I love you and I want to spend my life with you."

He knew he shouldn't do it. It wouldn't be romantic and it wasn't the right time. But he didn't care. Deep down inside it felt right and that was all that mattered. He was always doing the wrong thing for the right reasons and it seemed this time wouldn't be any different than the others. Well not completely different. Like previously stated it's not like what he was doing was wrong. It was just the wrong time to do it. But he just had to. He couldn't wait anymore.

"Marry me."

"What?" Kristina said out of complete and utter shock.

"Marry me baby!"

"Right now?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"No not right now but maybe in a month or two."

Kristina got up from the couch and ran her fingers through her hair. Did Johnny really just ask her to marry him?

"I don't know Johnny…" She said as she placed her phone on the bar and started to pour herself a glass of water.

"Come on It's the perfect solution. "

"Why so you can get your _money_?" She said taking a big gulp.

She wanted to marry Johnny. She really did. But this wasn't how she wanted things to go. She wanted Johnny to be romantic. And the way he asked her wasn't romantic at all. She also knew he loved her but she couldn't shake the tiny feeling that this impromptu proposal was about the money he could receive.

"No it's not anything like that. I mean yes I'd eventually get the money but more importantly I'd be married to you. I mean we already kind of act like an old married couple. So whatya say? You wanna do it?"

"Whatya say do you wanna do it? What kind of proposal is that?!" Kristina all but yells.

"Okay so maybe it's not too romantic-"

"It's not romantic at all. You didn't even get down on one knee. I mean do you even have a ring?"

"No but-"

"How do you expect me to say yes when you propose like that? I thought that the day you'd ask me to marry you would be more special than this. I mean a woman dreams of this moment her entire life. And you didn't put any thought into it. "

Johnny sighed. "So I guess that's a no?"

'For now yes." Kristina said as she started to walk toward the stairs.

She loved Johnny. She really did. And when he said his proposal wasn't about the money she believed him. But she was a little hurt he couldn't do better than this. He was romantic with all his past loves so why couldn't he be that way with her?

"You know this is ridiculous."

"Very." She said as she climbed up the stairs. "I'll see you later."

Johnny watched her go up the stairs and waited till he could here there bedroom door shut. Kristina was right. His proposal was weak. It wasn't romantic at all and Johnny was always known for being romantic when he wanted to be. To sum it up in two words he screwed up. He knew if he wanted to make things right he'd need some help. Johnny eyed Kristina's phone sitting on the bar and went over and picked it up. He scanned her contacts till he found the number he wanted. He then took out his phone and imported the number inside. Wasting no time he gave the person a call

"Hey it's me Johnny. I need your help with something."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here is part four i hope you like it. I kind of struggled with this one.**

**Part 4**

Johnny sat at a table at Kelly's drumming his fingers as he waited for her to show up. A few minutes passed by till he saw the doors to the diner open. It was her. Once she saw Johnny she made her way over to him.

"Good morning Johnny." She said as she sat down across from him.

"Thank you again for agreeing to meet with me Molly."

"Well when you called me last night it sounded like you had something important to discuss with me."

"I do. It's about your sister Kristina."

"What about her?"

"I asked her to marry me."

As soon as the words left his mouth Molly let out a loud squeal causing everyone to stare at her. She didn't care though because this was fantastic news.

"Oh my god that's great! Kristina must be over the moon."

Johnny sighed. "I wish she was but unfortunately she didn't say yes."

"Wait why? Just last night she told the whole family how much she loved you and how nothing would tear you two apart. I'd think she'd say yes in a heartbeat."

"I did too but apparently having no ring or not bothering to get down one knee isn't exactly what constitutes as a romantic proposal."

"And here I thought you were the romantic type." Molly said as she shook her head.

"I usually am. But last night I just all of a sudden realized I couldn't imagine my life without her. That I needed to make her my wife. So when she came home it just popped out. I knew that I should have waited and made it more special for her but I couldn't help myself. I had to ask her right then and there."

Molly nodded. "Okay so why did you decide to call me? I mean how do I fit into all of this?"

"I want to make things right. I want to do it all over again but this time in a way that she deserves. So I thought you could help me plan it out."

Johnny looked at Molly to see if he could gauge her feelings on the matter. Her eyes immediately lit up and she took her hands and rubbed them together. She had once planed an evening for Sam and Jason that seemed to go well. So she had complete confidence that this would go off without a hitch.

"I'm in!"

"Great!"

"So where should we start off?"

"Well I don't have a ring yet…" Johnny trailed off.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

"So what were you thinking of getting her?" Molly asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never went ring shopping before."

"Well there's different kinds of cuts and styles."

Johnny and Molly took a look around the cases a bit till an older woman walked up to them.

"Hi I'm Lydia can I help you with something?"

"Yes." Johnny said. "Were here to pick out an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"That's wonderful. Did you have anything particular in mind?"

"Well what do you recommend? I want to get her something on the big side. Money is no object"

The sales woman paused as she thought about his question for a moment. When she thought of some things she thought he might like she pulled a set of keys out of her pocket and then proceeded to open display case.

"Well I'd go for a round or square cut." Lydia said as she pulled some rings out of the case. "Here we have some round cuts. There not that big but still quite beautiful."

Johnny looked at them and then at Molly. They both shook their heads. None of them screamed Kristina.

"Okay then…well over here we have some square cut diamonds."

Johnny took a look at the rings till one caught his eye. "What do you think of this one Molly?" He said as he pointed to the one he was looking at.

"I like it. It's big but not too big."

"Excellent choice!" The sales woman said as she picked up the ring so Molly and Johnny could get a better look at it. "This one is platinum. And that type of metal is very in nowadays."

"I'll take it!"

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Johnny spent the rest of the day out with Molly picking up things he'd need for that night. He got steaks that he planned on making for dinner. He also got veggies to go along with it. When it came time to decide on what to get for desert he decided on chocolate covered strawberries and a special desert he use to love as a kid. Once they got all the food bought they set out to get candles and roses. One of the two most important things needed for tonight. When they had everything they'd needed they went back to the penthouse. Kristina would be gone all day so it gave them a chance to set everything up.

"So I put the strawberries in the fridge so the chocolate could harden and I lit the candles on the table. Do you need anything else before I leave?"

"No I think that's it."

Johnny walked over to the door to see Molly out. He was glad she agreed to help him. He probably could have done everything on his own but he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. His girlfriend was so close to Molly that having her help him out just made since.

"Thanks for all the help Molly."

"It was no trouble. Besides I think you did most of the work. I was just there for moral support or whatever you want to call it." She said with a smile. "Well I better go so you can finish cooking dinner."

Johnny nodded and he and Molly said their goodbyes. Kristina would be home soon and he wanted the food to be on the table by the time she got back. He decided to start on the steak first. He already had the asparagus cooking in the oven.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Kristina was just getting home from a long day out. All she wanted to do was have some dinner and cuddle up in front of the TV with Johnny. They seemed to have patched things up this morning before she left. But she still felt bad about last night. She didn't mean to accuse him of wanting to marry her so he could get his money. Deep down she knew his proposal wasn't about that. It just hurt a little that he didn't put any thought into asking her to marry him. So that caused her to say some things she didn't mean. But Johnny wasn't even mad at her. He agreed with her and said he could have proposed a lot better than he did. When Kristina walked into the penthouse she the lights were dim and candles were lit on the table. She then saw Johnny walking into the room with two plates in his hand.

"What's all this?" She said as she shut the door behind her.

"I decided to make you dinner."

Kristina walked over to Johnny to see what was on the plates. "Hmm steak my favorite."

"That's why I made it."

Johnny set the food down on the table and then pulled Kristina's chair out so she could sit down. She took her coat off and then sat down.

"I can't believe you did all this."

"I also made desert. Chocolate covered strawberries and a desert that I call the Johnny." He said as he sat down.

"Hmm I can't wait to try the Johnny." She told him before giving him a wink.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

"That was the best meal I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I will admit that I was a little disappointed with desert. I mean when you said you had made something called the Johnny I just assumed I'd get to have sex with you on this table."

Johnny smiled. If he didn't have plans for the rest of the evening he would totally take her right here and now on that table.

"Hmm as much as I'd love to do that with you I have someone special planned for you."

Johnny got up from the table and grabbed Kristina's hand. She stood up and followed him over to the piano. The both sat down as he set his fingers on the keys. He was finally going to play something for her. She had waited for this moment for so long and it was finally going to happen.

_"A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
>When I think of all the years I wanna be with you<br>Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
>That's precisely what I plan to do<em>

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right." _

Johnny looked over at Kristina and gave her a smirk when he sang that line. It perfectly fit with what had been happening recently. Kristina new it and let out a little laugh.

_"Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
>We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush<br>But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_I say will you marry me  
>I swear that I will mean it<br>I say will you marry me  
>Singing (Woah oh woah)<br>(Woah oh woah)  
>(Woah oh woah oh oh)"<em>

_Kristina just stared at him. Did he just ask her to marry him? If he did that had to be the most romantic way to do._

_"How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
>Baby I don't ever plan to find out<br>The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
>You're the love of my life"<em>

Johnny was pouring everything he had into that song. All the words expressed how he felt deep down inside. The words Kristina needed to hear.

_"You know one of these days when I get my money right  
>Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life<br>We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
>But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough<em>

_I say will you marry me  
>I swear that I will mean it<br>I say will you marry me_

_And if I lost everything  
>In my heart it means nothing<br>'Cause I have you, girl I have you  
>So get right down on bended knee<br>Nothing else would ever be  
>Better, better<br>The day when I say_

_Will you marry me  
>I swear that I will mean it<br>I say will you marry me_

_ Will you marry me  
>I swear that I will mean it<br>I say will you marry me_

_Got me singing  
>(Woah oh woah)<br>(Woah oh woah)  
>(Woah oh woah oh oh)<br>Got me singing  
>(Woah oh woah)<br>(Woah oh woah)  
>(Woah oh woah oh oh)<em>

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
>When I think of all the years I wanna be with you<br>Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
>That's precisely what I plan to do.<em>

_I love you baby_

Johnny got off the piano bench and got down on one knee. He then pulled out a black velvet box that was in his pocket. Once he opened it Kristina gasped. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"I know my proposal last night fell flat. And that was completely my fault. It honestly was. And thankfully you forgave me."

"There was nothing to forgive Johnny." She said holding back tears.

"But still I didn't do things right. And I should of. I mean I know that I've made a lot of wrong choices in my life. One of them being when I tried to push you away and another when I made that awful proposal last night. And I know I'll probably make a thousand more. But I'd be making the worst one of all if I didn't make you my wife."

Kristina felt tears start to fall from her eyes. This wasn't the type of proposal she dreamed of. And it never would be because this one was far better than anyone she could have dreamt up.

At a loss for words she said. "I…I Just don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me. Say you'll be my Mrs. Zacchara."

She knew what she wanted to say but she was afraid to. This was a big step.

"Say someone thing baby."

Kristina's eyes welled up with more tears as she looked at Johnny. In his eyes she could see how vulnerable he was. He was giving his all to her. Yet at the same time he never seemed more self-assured. And in that moment she suddenly wasn't afraid anymore.

"Yes. I'll marry you."

Johnny took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her awaiting finger. He then immediately wrapped his arms around Kristina and picked her up to spin her around.

**GHGHGHGHGHGH**

"Lulu!"

Johnny looked up from the bar to see Maxie entering the room. When their eyes locked Maxie looked shocked that he was there.

"Johnny what are you doing here?"

"Lulu didn't tell you? I own half of the Haunted Star now."

"No I guess she forgot that little detail." Maxie said as she walked over the bar.

Johnny poured himself a glass of bourbon and then grabbed a glass for Maxie. He poured water in hers and set it in front of her.

"So what's new with you?"

"Me um well not much. I'm dating a cop now."

"Oh right that Detective West guy right?" He said with a smile.

"You know him?"

"Yeah we had a brief encounter."

"Oh."

Maxie wanted to know more about how he met Nathan but she had a feeling he wouldn't want to divulge the information. So she decided to change the subject to something else.

"And I'm a mom now."

Johnny looked at her surprised. "Well congratulations! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Spinelli."

He was surprised Spinelli never said anything. Granted he never talked to him but Kristina did. And you'd think he'd tell her about it. Maybe Spinelli did and she just never got around to telling him about it.

"You know during that brief history we had I kind of thought that maybe you and I might have made beautiful babies if we tried."

"Oh really."

"Yeah but now That Kristina is in my life I just couldn't imagine having kids with anyone else."

"Wait a minute back up. Did you say Kristina?"

"I guess Lulu didn't tell you that were dating either?"

"No she did not."

Suddenly an awkward silence fell over them. Maxie never knew that Johnny was dating Dante's sister. She honestly never thought something like that would ever happen. I mean years ago they pretend to date to piss off Sonny Corinthos. But that was all that between them. Johnny ended things once he realized the dangers of them being around each other. After that they barely saw each other and then Johnny went to jail and Kristina moved away. So when did they get together? It must have been when he was in jail. Maxie looked up at Johnny and saw him taking a sip of his drink. That's when she decided to break the silence with the first thing that came to mind.

"Was it hard going without…" She paused trying to find the right way to word it. "You know."

Johnny looked up at her and gave her a crooked smile. "If you're talking about being with a woman hell yeah." He didn't have to go without it the whole time he was in jail but once he had Kristina and then couldn't have her anymore it became hard for him. "But it was more than that. It wasn't just about the sex. It's about being with somebody, having something real. Finding someone who I could have feelings for whose available, who I could I don't know eventually build a life with. "

''You mean someone like Kristina?"

Johnny nodded. "If you had asked me when I landed in jail if I'd end falling for Kristina Davis I would of called you nuts. But then she ended up having to do community service at Pentonvillie and we somehow kept bumping into each other and I don't know I guess we became sort of friends. She was only there a week though because Sonny didn't want me anywhere near her. So she left for Yale and would end up finishing her community service there. I thought that I wouldn't see her again. Then a few weeks later I ended up getting a visit from her. She wanted to be friends. She wanted to call me, visit me, and send me letters."

"And let me guess you didn't want her to."

Johnny shook his head no. "I knew her well enough to know that she'd get close to me and eventually be upset that we couldn't see each other without a plate of glass being between us. And I didn't want her to worry about me. But she was persistent and I just couldn't say no to her. So she continued her calls, letters and visits. And just as I figured it wasn't enough. We were both falling for each other and wanted more."

"If you don't mind me asking…when was it when you first realized you loved her?"

Johnny smiled. "It was after our first time together."

"So just recently?"

"No almost a year ago."

"Wait how'd you manage that? No you know what I don't think I wanna know. I'm just happy you're happy."

"Who's happy?"

Johnny and Maxie looked over to the stairs to see Kristina standing there.

"That'd be me now that we get to officially be together."

Kristina smiled as she made her way over to Johnny. Once she reached him she gave him a big kiss.

"Well since Lulu isn't here I think I'll try her at home." Maxie said as she grabbed her purse.

"Wait don't go just yet."

"Why what's up?"

"Well I don't know if Johnny told you but were getting married."

Maxie's jaw nearly dropped. "No he didn't He just said you too were dating."

"I thought you'd want to tell her yourself." Johnny said.

'Well either way." Kristina said as she turned to look at Maxie. "We wanted you to know because we would like it if you could plan our wedding"

Maxie at first was a little hesitant. She hadn't planned a real wedding in so long. But there was the fact that ever since Crimson shut down she had been without a job. Maybe if this one turned out well she could try to turn her wedding planning into a successful business. But there was one small problem. Nathan. He made it clear he didn't like Johnny. So he might not be so happy about her planning his wedding. So maybe Maxie wouldn't tell him right away. That's a good idea right?

"I'd love too!" She decided.

"Great!"

Maxie immediately pulled out her phone and started to surf the web. There was a lot of stuff she'd need to do in order to plan the wedding.

"I'm gonna go. If I'm going to plan your wedding there is so many things I need to start doing." Maxie said as she got up from the bar.

"Thanks for agreeing to do this Maxie. It means a lot to me."

"Don't worry about it Kristina. Now I'll call you later tonight and we can go over dates and decide when you guys want to meet up to start planning."

Kristina nodded as she watched Maxie leave the Haunted Star. She was grateful Ms. Jones agreed to help her with her wedding. She had only been a part of one wedding before so she had no clue on how to plan one.

"So babe what brings you by?"

"Well I wanted to tell you before I headed off to my Doctors appointment that I went saw Nikolas."

"Did you tell him about us?" Johnny asked.

"I did and surprisingly he took it pretty well. With my dad in jail and all he offered to walk me down the aisle."

"That was really nice of him."

"It was. Nikolas is a great person. I think he understands what I'm going though. I mean when he and Britt started dating people weren't happy about it and actually tried to break them up. So now that the same thing is happening to us he feels bad I guess."

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

"Kristina."

Kristina looked up from her phone to see Britt standing in front of her. "Britt hey."

"So I guess congratulations are in order." Kristina looked at her puzzled. "I just got off the phone with Nikolas and he told me you and Johnny are getting married. "

Kristina got up from the chair she was sitting in. "Yeah he proposed last night."

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

"Well everything seems to be good. All I have to do now is send this script down to the pharmacy so you can get your birth control." Britt said as she opened the door.

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

"It's no trouble. I mean were practically like family."

Kristina smiled as her and Britt walked out of the exam room. She didn't get why people didn't like Britt. Britt was nothing but nice to her. Plus Spencer thought the world of her and that made her more than okay in Kristina's book.

"So have you come up with a date yet for the wedding?"

"Not yet but I'm thinking maybe in the spring sometime."

"Well when Nikolas and I were talking we thought we'd let you know that Wyndermere is always there if you need a place to have your wedding."

"That's really sweet of you guys."

Kristina listened to Britt as she continued to about talk about wedding stuff. They started to make their way over to the nurse's station and that's when she turned her head to the side a little and saw Johnny from across the room. He smiled at her and she smiled right back at him. Before Kristina could motion for him to come over to her she nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a gun go off. There was a man standing a few feet away from the nurses station with a gun pointed at the ceiling.

"Nobody fucking move!"

The guy with a gun walked over to the nurse's station where Liz was. When he got there he planted his gun in front of her face.

"Where's Dr. Olbrect?!" He yelled at her.

"I don't know but uh… I'll um I'll…I'll page her." Liz nervously said.

Before Liz picked up the phone one of her hands slipped under the desk and pressed a small red button that was strategically placed near the phone. Thankfully no one noticed. She then picked up the phone and pressed the speaker button.

"Paging Dr. Olbrect, paging Dr Olbrect."

"Good now back away from the phone!"

Liz quickly stepped back from the phone. When she did she noticed Shawn to the left of her and Johnny to her right. She wasn't sure when they showed up but a little part of her was glad they did. The more she looked at them she started to notice they both seemed poised to grab a gun. The man who was holding up General Hospital started to walk to the other side of the room. He looked at Liz one more time before he set his gaze on Dr. Westbourne and Kristina.

"You! Get over here."

**GHGHGHGHGHGH**

"We got an alert from GH. It seems someone hit the panic button. We also got another report of shots being fired from inside the building. I already have a few men in route" Anna said.

Dante and Nathan both grabbed their guns and followed Anna out of the station

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Kristina stood stock still as the gunmen pointed his gun at her. He gestured for her to come toward him but she didn't want to.

"Leave her alone!" Johnny yelled as he pulled his gun out.

Shawn followed suit and pulled his out too. When the man saw this he grabbed Kristina and immediately put his gun to her head.

"Let her fucking go. NOW!" Johnny seethed.

"Not until I see Dr. Olbrect! That damn woman didn't give me enough time to pay my medical bills! And now I lost my job and who knows what else I could lose. If she doesn't fucking show I'll put a bullet in this girl's pretty head!"

"Look I get you have a problem with this Dr. but Kristina has nothing to do with that so just let her go."

"Johnny's right just let the girl go and maybe you can get out of here before the police shows up." Shawn said.

Shawn stepped forward a bit and this caused the guy holding to gun to push it harder into Kristina's head. Kristina let out a cry and shut her eyes tight.

"If you don't let her go I swear to fucking god I'll kill you right where you stand!"

On the other side of the room Dante and Nathan were poking their heads out of one of the doors that lead to the main stairwell. They saw the gunmen and he had his gun pointed at his sister's head. They both knew they had to be careful if they wanted Kristina to make it out alive.

"Shit is that your sister?" Nathan asked.

Dante nodded.

"I told you what I wanted now hand over Olbrecht!"

"And I told you what I wanted. Let. Kristina. Go."

Johnny slowly made his way over to Kristina. When he came face to face with the gunman you could see that Johnny's eyes had glossed over with rage. He had never been this infuriated before. And this caused the man holding Kristina to tense up a bit. He knew he was no match for Johnny and that scared him.

"Don't move or um… I'll….I'll…"

"You'll what? You're not going to do anything because you're chicken shit."

The man's hands started to shake including his finger that hovered over the trigger. His grip on Kristina loosened a bit. Once she noticed that she looked over at Johnny. All he did was give her a nod. When her captor wasn't paying attention she used all her strength to pull away from him. He looked back to see her getting away. When she was far enough from him Johnny pulled the trigger on the gun. Just before the bullet hit the gunman his finger slipped on his own gun and it fired. At the same time Johnny and the other man fell to the ground. Dante and Nathan emerged from the stairway and went to go over to the gunman to apprehend him. Kristina barely noticed them coming towards her and immediately started to scream.

"Johnny?!" She said as she ran over to him. "Johnny are you okay?"

Kristina looked down to see Johnny had been shot in his upper chest. She immediately started to apply pressure to his wound.

"I'm, I'm fine. Are…are you okay?" Johnny tried to get out.

"Me? I'm fine baby but you…you were shot!"

"At, at least you're…okay."

Johnny shut his eyes briefly as he found it hard to keep them open. But when he felt Kristina running her hand across his check he used every ounce of energy he had left to open them.

"Hey look at me alright?" Johnny nodded an okay but he looked very weak and that worried Kristina. "I need you to live for me. I know it sounds selfish but I don't care. I love you and I'll be damned if you're gonna die on me. Not after all we've been through. So just…just stay with me okay?"

"I love you too..."

Johnny's eyes started to slowly close. He tried to keep them open but he just couldn't. He was feeling far too weak and let the darkness overcome him.

"No. No!" Kristina screamed as she started to sob her eye's out "No, Johnny, Johnny." She started to shake him. "Johnny Baby! No, no Johnny no! No don't leave me!' Kristina let her head fall down on Johnny's chest as she begged him to please wake up and come back to her.

Kristina eventually felt herself being pulled from Johnny's body. She tried to fight it but the person who grabbed her was a lot stronger then she was. Soon there were nurses and doctors lifting Johnny up on to a gurney and Patrick was there barking orders.

"Kristina you need to let them do their job." Dante said as he did his best to hold his sister back.

"No I need to be with Johnny!"

Kristina tried to fight Dante's hold on her but she couldn't She started to sob as Johnny was wheeled away. She had to know that he'd be okay. There was no way she could lose him. Every man that she had been with romantically had died on her. Now that she finally found the one she was meant to be with he too could very well pass away and that scared her. She had to know he would be okay or else she wouldn't be.

"Patrick?" Kristina called to him before he was able to get away.

"Kristina you need to let Patrick do his job." He said as he loosened his grip on her.

She ignored her older brother. "Johnny was unconscious when they wheeled him away. Is he going to wake up? Will he be okay?"

Patrick paused for a brief moment before he said. "Kristina we will do everything we can for him."

"That's not what I asked you!" She all but yelled. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know Kristina. I won't be able to tell till I can go in and remove the bullet. But right now things don't look that good."


End file.
